paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Villain's Intros, Defeats and Turning Good Quotes
Day 17 of Shock-Tober and while the Book of Life tells all the worlds greatest stories, this pages will show you the intros, defeat and turning good quotes of the trappable villains in Adventure Bay's Most Wanted. Please note, the DLC villains don't have those things, since they are already in cubes, Enjoy this and All You Can Eat Churros! Ashley *"You'll regret messing with the CLAW Patrol! (Revs up her chainsaw) -Intro *"Huh? What's going on? Why can't I get out of this force field?!" -About to be Captured *"Huh?! Wait, what's going on?! What's happening!??!!? AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" -Sucked into the vortex *"Hey! Get me out of here! I was framed! It was the one armed cat that did this, not me!!" -Captured *"Looks like I'm going good from now on, I can deal with that." -Turning Good *"Beware of what you grow!" -Chosen to go into battle Frosty *"Coming through! (Skates around and around the street, leaving an ice trail along her) Time to put you on ice!" -Intro *"Come on now, don't give me the cold shoulder!" -About to be captured *"Huh? Just hope where I'm going has air-conditionnnnnnnnnnig!" -Sucked into the vortex *"Brr.... I feel so cold in here! Guess that's way they call be Frosty huh? Haha." -Captured *"Well, if you need me to freeze some faces, I'm your cat!" -Turning good *"Freeze in the name of madness!" -Chosen to go into Battle Zap *"Looks like it's time for me to shock it to ya! Well then.... (Calls out some cloud crabs and starts charging up) Come at me!" -Intro *"Don't get too shocked when you make your decision!" -About to be captured *"What?! Well, this is a bit of a Shoocccccccccck!" -Sucked into the vortex *"Well, I'm pretty shocked that I'm captured! But then again, shocking people can get boring for a while.." -Captured *"So you want me to become a good girl? Well, okay! Hope that doesn't shock you as much as it did to me!" -Turning Good *"Shock and Awe!" Chosen to go into battle Dixie *(Calmly meditating.) "All is calm, all is peaceful, all is- (She notices the player) Oh, didn't realize we were gonna fight! But it'll be a good workout! Let's see how well you are in facing against magic!!" -Intro *"Oh come on, how can it be hard to choose me? I'm a magic user!" -About to be captured *"Uh-oh! Looks like this magician is going to disappeeeeeeear!" -Sucked into the vortex *"Ya know, the fight we had was pretty good, not sure if I can have a rematch since I'm trapped in here. Ah well." -Captured *"Well, magic knows no bounds, I'm in!" -Turning Good *"Be careful what you wish for...." -Chosen to go into battle Barlow *"Even if you defeated the CLAW Patrol.... You won't be lucky against me!" -Intro *"Oh come on now, who doesn't want to control the power of darkness?" -About to be captured *"What?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! YOU CANNOT TRAP THE POWER OF..... DARKNESS!!!!!!!!" -Sucked into the vortex *"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!!!! I DEMAND SATISFACTION!! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!! I WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! Why did I say that..... (Smacks himself on the head) Stupid, stupid, stupid!" -Captured *"Hm... well Darkness becomes light at some point.... okay, I'll join your clan." -Turning Good *"BY THAT POWER OF DARKNESS!" -Chosen to go into battle Kamasouffle *You'll regret playing with fire!! (He raises flames out of the ground) *Let's make a deal already ok?! *Huh? You wanna eat me? Well just go ahheeeeeeeeaaddd! *Where am I? Let me out! *Okay, I never liked Earth-Cake anyways. Let's just go get him and the others! *Flames hurt a loooooooootttt! El Calzone-Cabra Brain Freezy Chopaoutai Earth-Cake Tux-I-Nator Gram * "Let's see if you can rebound after this bout ya runts!" -Intro * "Come on ya runts! What's wrong with using elastic!?" -About to be captured * "You're gonna pay for this you ruunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnts!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Hey! Let me outta here you runts! And I thought the haunted house itself was scary!!" -Captured * "You runts want me to use my elastic powers for good?! Very well..." -Turning good Yipper Vivica Rinty Apoco-Lynx * "Hm.... judging by my calculations.... It seems as though you shall be defeated in a matter over seconds... Time to end you before the world does!" -Intro * "Oh come on, it won't be the end of the world if you can't make your decision!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! A vortex?! This is not how I thought it would end like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Oh man, I've been transported into some dark and cold and lonesome dimension and- Um.... Huh, this place is kinda nice..." -Captured * "You want me to use my studies for good!? Eh, the world's not ending.... I accept!" -Turning good * "The end is closer then you think!" -Chosen to go into battle Bee Wolf * "Gr.... (Trying to get into a honey pot) Come on.... show me the honey!!! (The honey covers him up) Aw yuck!!! Prepare to BEE doomed!!" -Intro * "Better BEE-ware, I'm packing honey glazed heat!" -When battling * "In my opinion I wouldn't want to BEE the one to mess up this decision!" -About to be captured * "Whoa! Hey, I thought you were supposed to BEE the ones who were locked up in that MIRRORRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "What the- There's no honey in here! Those this forest is pretty nice...." -Captured * "Well, my favorite song is Johnny BEE Good! Did I say that right?" -Turning Good * "Show BEE the HONEY!!!!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Hey! Nice bee hive you got here!" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube * "I would probably BEE careful around here.... I have a feeling something bad's about to happen!!" -When something bad in-game happens * "Looks like you're almost out of health, want me to buzz on in and rescue you?" -When running low on health Mud Bath Esahc * "Well then, if we're fighting then maybe it's best that I take of you two myself! (Magically puts on his Police Suit) Come at me!" -Intro * "Gr.... Just wait till I get my paws on you!" -About to be captured? * "(Sarcastic) Oh no, a vortex, I'm dooooomed! Psyche! (Shoots out a bullet to turn the cube back to it's normal size) Now it's REALLY on! (Summons his Super Spy Suit) I'm not holding back now!" -Sucked into the vortex, NOT! * "Oh please, the answer is obviously simple, pick me!" -About to be captured, for real this time * "Huh?! What the?! What is this madness?! You cannot stop the Lortap WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" -Sucked into the vortex, for real this time * "Oh I get it, a little payback for what I did?! Well this is cruel and unusual punishment!" -Captured * "Sigh... fine... If I'm turning good, be sure that you tell Eyks that I love her with all my heart!" -Turning Good * "Esac eht no si Esahc!" -Chosen to go into battle Llahsram * "Okay then Titan Tike, let's see if you can outlast my fire fighting skills! GRRRRRAAAAAAAH!" -Intro * "Come on, I'm the opposite of the 2nd fan favorite pup! Next to Chase of course..." -About to be captured * "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! The real one was the one supposed to be caught!!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Sigh... oh well, can't blame a pup for trying to beat someones world record for fastest fire pup" -Captured * "Well, you know what they say: Opposites attract!" -Turning Good * "Eucser ffur ffur a rof ydear!" -Chosen to go into battle Elbbur *Hahaha!! Once I'm done with you, you'll get turned into my new construction materials!! *You better pick me instead of whatever else you wanna do with me! *Whooa! Hang on wait, Rubble is better than meeeeeeeeeeeee! *Whoa! I said I'm a loser and Rubble rules over me! Is it too much to ask? *Okay, let's get the Lortap WAP, get out of here, and get some sleep. *Elbuod eht no Elbbur! Ykcor * "Well then, if you won't let me store my art, maybe it's best I dispose of you!" -Intro * "How bout the belly, how bout the belly? I mean um.... I'd prefer to be trashed then recycled you know!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! No wait, I'm not trash, I'm art! WHOOOOOOA! " -Sucked into the vortex * "So this is how you dispose your trash eh, put them in cubes?! Why didn't I think of that before?!" -Captured * "So you want me to throw my garbage for good and NOT evil?! Well like my fake would say, don't lose it, re-use it!" -Turning good * "Og snaem neerg!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Nice land fill you got here! Last time I checked, there was no trash nicer then anything high tech!" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Eyks * "If that's the way you want it, then fine! Prepare to be sent to heaven!!" -Intro * "Oh come on, don't ground me boss!" -About to be captured * "Huh!? Wait, I'm too young to be groundddded!! -Sucked into the vortex * "I guess this is what it's like to not fly huh? Well, at least the inside of this place is nice...." -Captured * "Well, my other self put up a good fight, so why not?" -Turning Good * "Yks eht ot ekat s'tel!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "This place kinda reminds me of the Tuokool, but the sky doesn't look very menacing though...." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Amuz * "What the?! You defeated my watew minions?! How dawe you! Fine then, if you want something done wight, you gotta do it youwself! *Gets in a Capoeria pose" -Intro * "It seems one decision might pull you undew! I'd pwobably help you out, though I feel that might make things wowse!" -About to be captured * "Wha?! Hey! This actually pwetty awesome! COWABUNGAAAAAAAA!!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Whoa.... It's like I'm inside of anothew wowld in hewe! Though the wowld I came from isn't weally filled with a shallow lake..." -Captured * "Well, if the tides can tuwn, so can I..." -Turning Good * "Tew teg, Tes, Yeadw!!" -Coming into the game * "Dude! You've got some awesome living awwangements hewe! I weally gotta get that speech impediment checked out..." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube. * "Pups, I've got a sewious case of the bad feelings! So be caweful okay!?" -When something bad in game happens * "Uh-oh dudes! You'we flow is going down!! Want me to kick things to the next level in there?" -When you're running low on health. Redyr Kcaz The Honeypill Gang Dark Chaos Sabina Alfonso Clay-Watch * "Psst.... Hey you! Ya know what time it is?? It's SHOWTIME that's what!!" -Intro * "The show won't go on! For you at least...." -When battling * "Hey come on, I'd prefer being an actor then an understudy!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! Look's like the show's over.... or is it just beginninnnnnnnnnnngggggg!?" -Sucked into the vortex * "Ow.... man, I know that being an actor can be a pain, but getting sucked into a hard cube kinda hurts!" -Captured * "Well, the show must go on, as I always say." -Turning Good * "Time to Clay!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "I heard dat the clumsy spotted mook named Marshall was rehearsing for a play here and got stage fright, maybe I can help him.... or will those Stage Frightners make it worst?" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube. Sparx the Shocking Spaniel Molt Volt Bionic Bunny Dachompba Cuckoo-Cat Abnormaliva * "Well well well, I guess this gang of mutts must be the PAW Patrol. My dad has told me SO much about you.... But enough of that, time to keep the world a weirder place!! For you, me and the entire human race!!!" -Intro * "It's not weird if you don't make your decision!" -About to be captured * "Huh!? My dad warned me to stay away from Vortexes, why must I always bend the ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuules?!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Okay, this is weird, I appear in a grassy plain, and now I'm in a CASTLE?! What is this, 1987?! -Captured * "Alright fine, as long as I don't cuddle my Jester hat to sleep as much. It's not weird!" -Turning Good * "Time to fool around!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Ya know what this place needs? A few decorations, maybe somethings like stripes, and polka-dots, maybe a few eggbeater chandlers as well! It's not weird! Oh wait, actually it is!" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Zom Bomb * "(Rises out of the ground) Brains.... I mean um... Leave my owner alone!!" -Intro * "You're not gonna out hop this frog!" -When battling * "One wrong choice, or you'll wake the dead!" -About to be captured * "Whoa! Brains... I mean um, I know what you did last SUMMERRRRRRRRRR!" -Sucked into the vortex * "How dare you! No coffin could be made, that can contain me!" -Captured * "What are you, mad!? The undead never switch sides! But, I guess this can be an exception..." -Turning Good * "Who let the frog out?!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Nice little crypt you got here, kind of like a citadel really..." -Commenting about the Lookout Black Laboom Blasterderm Water Baboon Madame Bomb Choo Choo Clock Card Shark * "Oh, a new player. eh? Well then, pick a card!" -Intro * "Oh come on boss, ya can get lucky more faster if you trap me!" -About to be captured * "Looks like I'm all flushed ooooooooooooouuuuuuttt!!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Eh? What's this?! I feel like I'm in a card shuffler!!" -Captured * "Well, at least you didn't pull out a joker card!" -Turning Good * "It's all in the cards!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Eh, dis place reminds me of the Sub-Zero Casino! 'Cept there's not a lot of ice or slot machines or poker tables but.... I'll allow it" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube * "Okay you would have to be VERY lucky if you want to get out of his problem bub!" -When something bad in-game happens * "You're luck is almost out pups! Want me to make you feel lucky again?" -When you're running low on health Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins * "Ah yes, the PAW Patrol... ready for round two!?" -Intro * "If I could use a spell to fool you, I'd probably capture me!" -About to be captured * "Huh!? Uh oh, better think of a way out of this! Hocus Pocuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" -Sucked into the vortex Hoot Flute * "(Plays the PAW Patrol theme song on his flute) Huh?! Can't you see I am practicing here?!" -Intro * "Now please note, I have a few tests to study for. So please, maybe it'd be best to put me into something quiet?" -About to be captured * "This is not what I had in miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Ow.... Thank goodness my math books broke my fall! Wait, where's my flute!? (His flute falls on him) DOW!" -Captured * "Ya know, I need some money for a new flute, and helping you would be part time maybe??" -Turning good * "Hoot what you wanna do!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Wow! This place is bigger then the high school I go to! Except there's no periscope on top of it.." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Dementrio the Demon Lord Violet Book Worm Heidi-Cane Copy Cat Kalvin the Kaotic Kat * "Ah yes, the PAW Patrol, we meet again, but this time, it will be you to become the opening act, and me.... THE HEADLINER!!!" -Intro * "Do'h! Why do bad things happen to me?!" -About to be captured? * "Wha- A vortex!?! That is where I draw the line! (Kicks a Watermelon bomb at the cube and turns it to it's regular size) Maybe I need something to make those Watermelon bombs not make me turn into a hot air balloon!! (He sees a potion bottle) Ah! That shall do, down the hatch! (He guzzles the potion and it makes him bigger) Whuh-oh! Wait, this isn't the deluxe armor potion! (He reads the label on it) Luftballon Elixir!? Why does my daughter always mess up the potions?! No matter, I'll still squash you like an ant! -Sucked into the vortex, NOT! * "I'm guessing you have a choice here. Make me apart of your show, or have me be a side act!" -About to be captured for real this time * "Looks like it's time for me to be apart of the shooooooooooooooooow!" -Sucked into the vortex, for real this time * "So this is what a Capturenite Cube looks like on the inside?! Well, It is kinda classy" -Captured * Well, if that's the case, then it'll more fun then leading a bunch of clowns!" -Turning Good * "The Show Shall Go On!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Nice little funhouse you got here, wonder if there are any Hall Of Mirrors...." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Hankey-Stein Brutus Garnell * (Rattles inside of a cage) Get me OUTTA HERE!!!! (He bursts the cage open by force) Now you're in trouble!! -Intro * "Come on now, just give me a rematch!" -About to be captured * "Huh!? Oh man, and I thought Retirement was bad enouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Hey!! (Punches it a few times) Let me outta here! My paws can't seem to break me free, that's kinda odd though..." -Captured * "Well, every boxer has his comeback, count me in!" -Turning Good * "STAY OUT OF MY TERRITORY!!!!!!!" -Chosen to go into battle Slash Fire Flood Ranger Ryder Pound Duppy * (A cow with flaming eyes appears out of the shadows and moos in a demonic voice) "MOO!!!!" (He turns into his original form, which is a turquoise pitbulll poltergeist) "BAHAHAHAHAHA! The looks on your face, priceless! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" -Intro * "Oh come on now, you always wanted a dog didn't you?!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! Oh man, I don't wanna go back to the pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Ow.... oh man, I hope I didn't get put to sleep again!! I hate it when that happens, DON'T YOU?!" -Captured * "Well, not all ghosts are bad. I mean, Casper's a friendly ghoul, so I shall follow in his footsteps!" -Turning Good * "Who let the ghost out?!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Meh, it's a lot better then that mansion I haunted, people kept going in and out, in and out, in and out! Must have been because I kept scaring them..." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube * "I kinda have a bad feeling things are going to go all Friday the 13th ''here, so be careful!" -When something bad in game happens * "It looks like your health is low! I better come in there so you won't become a ghost yourself!" -When you're running low on health * "Oh! A haunted house eh? Send me in and I'll help that fisherman scare his Frenchy cousin!" -When quest has been given U.F.K.O. * "I'm gonna make you see more then stars! (Does a few jabs and an uppercut) HAHAHAHA!!!" -Intro * I would like to be with you then sent away somewhere else. About to be captured * Whooa! This vortex was what I was waiting oooooonnn? sucked into the vortex * Ouch! Hey! (smacks the cube) I'm in a cube planet somehow. captured * Okay, I'll be good from now on guys sorry to attack earlier. turning good * Planets, galaxies, awaaaaayyyy! Chose to go into battle Snake Vine * Hm.... Wine, Jam, Juice, Jelly, Trapper PAWS, Rais- Wait what!? Trapper PAWS?! Prepare to experience the grapes of wrath!" -Intro * "Okay, the answer is simple, me me me meeeee!" -About to be captured * "Huh? Do I look too delicious for youuuuuuuuuu!" -Sucked into the vortex * "What happened? Are you saving me in this cube for later? Well, I'm not tasty. Captured * So I'll be good from now on? That's easy to do. Sounds crazy, but let's try it. Turning good * Grapes of wrath ruuuuuuuule! Chose to go into battle Thunder Serpent * (A Lighting bolt hits the ground, and the bolt extends itself into a snake like form) "I'm gonna shock you now!!" -Intro * "Now now, just because you can't see thunder doesn't mean you can't capture it!" -About to be captured. * "Huh?! Hope where ever this leads to isn't a lightning RROOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!" -Sucked into the vortex * Is this what the lightning rod is supposed to be shaped like? A cube? -Captured * I'll be good guys I promise. -Turning good * Lightning never strikes twiiiiiiceee! -Chosen to go into battle Bull Horn * "Well well well, I'm surprised you made it this far... (Starts to charge up) While I might not be as tough as the rest of the Crime Bokan.... (Charges at the camera) You are going to be sure you never stepped in the bull fighting arena ever again!!" -Intro Organ Donor * "It's your funeral now!! Hahahahahaha!! (Plays Toccata and Fugue In D Minor on his horns) -Intro SutuRuff * "Burn it up now!!! (Breathes fire at the camera) -Intro Ymeow * "It's time I let it go.... ON YOUR FACE!!! (Summons Ice Soldiers) Let's see you try and be warm after this!!" -Intro Adventure Bay Snow Monster * Head 3: "You dare disturb our berry patch...."Head 2: "And now it's time you got smashed!!" Head 1: "That's right!" -Intro King Galaxta * "Well then, if that's how you'll play your cards, then I shall make sure you become.... (Audio-tune Hooting) SPACEDUST!!!" -Intro Time Rift * "It's my time to fight now!! GRAH!!! (Pounces at the camera)" -Intro Slow Yo * "You don't even have the skills to tangle with me!!" (Intro) Cat Smash * "(Gets into her boxing stance) Okay den, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! (Does a series of jabs and finishes up with a roundhouse kick and does a bring it on pose) Ya ready?" -Intro * "What's it gonna be? I'll throw in some of my boxing moves to seal the deal!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! I guess this is what happens when you smack taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalk!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Hey!! (Punches from inside the cube) Let me outta here!!! Aw man, and I thought losing to my sister was bad enough!" -Captured * "Well, I guess we can gang up on the enemies together... But I'll warn you, I might be a bit faster then you." -Turning Good * "Cat Smash fever!!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "I gotta say, this place is better then The Spiked Jaw Fighting Club. Sure it was okay, but Killer really was a bit of a brute." -Commenting about the Lookout through the Capturenite Cube (Bang Bang by Will. I. Am) Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins * "Riley!! Gr.... (Enters the ring and stretches a little) You'll pay for messing with my best friend!! Then again... I already am mad at you already for when you took my lunch. And by that I mean the chicken. Anyway, you're outta luck my friend!! (Does a standing split)" -Intro * "It's a big decision no doubt, keep in mind that I will hurt for hire!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! Well I guess my luck has taken a turn for the worssssssssssssssssssstt!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Ow man... I think I broke my spine again, why do I always forget to take the pills my Chiropractor gives me!?" -Captured * "Well, I'll do it.. Just gotta wait for my spine to get back to normal and... (She cracks her back) Ah, better!" -Turning good * "Your luck has run out!" -Chosen to go into battle * "This place is pretty nice, a good place for me to rest my spine after each of my fights!" -Commenting about the Lookout through the Cube. (Black Magic Woman by Santana) Andrew Snake-Eyes Fasta Blasta Monster Suds Muno Bruno Motor-Fly Road Ripper Lily Demonock * "Your holy water is SO not gonna take me down!" -Intro * "Oh please, you can't resist this smoking hot bad girl." -About to be captured * "Huh!? Looks like Gabriel is pretty ticked off at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "This is how you take down a fallen angel? I thought that a stake through the heart does that. Or is that for vampires??" -Captured * "Well, I never was a bad girl to begin with. However, I'm a bit of a troublemaker.... Better watch out...." -Turning Good * "I'm no guardian angel!!" -Chosen to go into battle * "This place totally reminds me of the Seattle Space Needle, but it's design flaws make my stomach churn.." -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube * "Seems as though things might become beastly up ahead...." -When something bad in-game happens * "Better tag me in to make sure your soul isn't nabbed by one of my crows!" -When you're running low on health * "I am the princess of crows after all, so this is no hard job." -When quest has been given Horn Drill * "You ain't gettin' any of ma gold!" -Intro * "Come on ya'll! Don't you want to become a millionaire so freaking bad??" -About to be captured * "Huh?! I shouldn't have made a mountain out of a gold MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEE!" -Sucked into the vortex * "What in tarnation?! Ya can't put me in the stoney lonesome!!" -Captured * "Me? Become good? Well I guess I can help ya out if ya need an archeologist ta help ya find gold!" -Turning Good * "Don't be such a Drill-joy!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Well lookie what we got here! A nice little sheriff's office to help out in busting bandits!" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Dino S'more * "I will knock you into a molasses barrel!" -Intro * "Hey come on, you like Marshmallow, so why not choose me?!" -About to be captured * "Huh?! Looks like I won't go sailing any S'MMMMMOOOOORRREEEEE!!!" -Sucked into the vortex * "Hey!! What is this place?! And why is there no other dinosaurs?!" -Captured * "Well, there's always room for one ''S'more!" -Turning good * "Bitten off S'more then you can chew!" -Chosen to go into battle * "I would say that I feel like a kid in a candy store, but I don't think there are any candy stores in Adventure Bay! Ain't that weird??" -Commenting about the Lookout through the cube Moon Goon Quantum Bone General Snips Rowdy Raptor Clone Crab Madness Gladys Kuchisake-Oven Muddy Marie Rug Step Misty Shadows Blaze Carith Over Flow Board Squawk Rover-field DJ Crablegs Motor Mob Sax-O-Phant Quack Widow Comet Wasp Collie-Wood Ice Dog Lobstergator Trickster Bill Buster Super-nova Flare Dark Blizzard Mask Masher Strumming Bird Tremor Tarantula Hour Blast Y2K Kat Melody * (Teleports in front of them) "Shall we dance my prince?" -Intro * "Ugh, this isn't over my prince!" -About to be captured? * "Huh? Oh no my prince. It won't happen again! (Light comes out of her body and fires a light pillar at the cube, returning it to it's regular size) Now I'll drain your life completely!" -Sucked into the vortex, NOT! * "Choose me, or your life goes away!" -About to be captured for real this time * "Huh!? What is this?! You can't capture the composer!!" -Sucked into the vortex for real this time * "You know, I could break this barriers easily...But it means too much work. Can you send me prince Guesh or prince Marshall at least?" -Captured * "You know what? This is boring. Mind if I help you in getting some of the action?" -Turning Good * "Your life just got even worse!" -Chosen to go into battle * "Nice place my princes. It feels like it has been ages since I was at a Lookout" -Commenting about the Lookout Wing Strings Gecko Double 0 Shock Loch Smokehound Heart Clubber Pond Poacher Light Beacon Leaf Thief Bulldozer Scarllimbo Turtlesystem Cosmic Warrior Time Prowler Hunter Smilemandy Time Penguin Nebula Core Jay Zapper Pollution Pup Fad Hatter General Seagull Hour Howler Stone Stare Tsunami Title Flipper Punk Hop Natasha Stop-Watch Gales Shadow Wally Matador Long-Legs War Carrier Esmeralda Robo-Raptor Ghost The Drakon Dawn Ryder Izabella Humdinger Night Ryder Category:List